


Seeing Other People (But I Only Have Eyes For You)

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: And he's not afraid to play dirty when someone else is moving in on his guy, But Harvey is determined to win him back, Don't worry, If you don't like your OTP with other people, M/M, Mike and Harvey are together but Mike needs a little time out, Movie References, Neither do I, This is Marvey through and through, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Mike and Harvey are in a relationship. Well, they were, but Mike needs a little time apart. Harvey, however, has other ideas.





	Seeing Other People (But I Only Have Eyes For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Finally getting around to moving this over from tumblr. It was written quickly and not beta read so I apologise if it's a little rough. 'The Italian Job' conversation is also based on a real life conversation I had with a colleague and I am 100% Mike in the exchange in this story. Kevin's unpopular (and very, very wrong opinions) are also reflective of those of another colleague of mine and again I am Mike in that scenario (inwardly, at least). Yeeeeah, conversations at work can be a very frustrating endeavour for me. Anyway, as usual I own none of the characters, movies, etc, mentioned herein (well, except Kevin and I probably owe my colleagues some apologies for him). Okay, happy reading. :-)

Say what you want about workplace relationships and the aftermath when they go sideways, but Mike thinks he and Harvey have handled it pretty well.

  
Sure, Harvey (and everyone else at the firm) still seems convinced they’re meant to be and that Mike just needs a little time to come around to that fact, but Mike’s sick of everyone looking at him like he’s some wet behind the ears puppy, trailing round after Harvey and wagging his tail every time he calls him a ‘good boy’ and throws him a bone. (Stop sniggering, you know what he means.)

  
So Harvey agrees to put their physical, romantic relationship on hold for a while. To take a break and ‘see other people’. Mike can tell he’s only agreeing because he thinks Mike will be back with his tail between his legs by the end of the week.

  
And, damn it, he nearly is. But Mike’s stubborn and, as much as he cares about Harvey, he needs to find out who he is without him. Because between their working relationship and their personal one, he’s been losing sight of that person lately.

  
He never really thought about the ‘seeing other people’ part of the little speech he gave Harvey. He just wanted him to take him seriously. To let him know he wasn’t a foregone conclusion, a closed deal. So it takes him by surprise when the cute trainer from his gym asks him out. It surprises him even more when he hears himself say ‘yes’.

  
Of course, Donna _would_ have to be a member of the same gym. Kevin may think she’s a sweet angel when she tells him he should call in at the firm sometime and take Mike for lunch, but Mike knows she’s the devil in disguise.

And if he didn’t know it then, well, he’d have confirmation when a slightly out of breath Harvey ‘just happens’ to bump into them by the elevator as they’re leaving the building. He could see Donna was practically itching to pick up the phone and say something like, “Broadsword calling Danny Boy,” or “The eagle has landed,” when they’d stopped by her desk earlier and Harvey hadn’t been in his office. They’d probably barely turned the corner before she’d called his cell and told him to get his ass to the elevator bank on the double if he wanted to catch a glimpse of the competition.

  
Mike has to hand it to him. Harvey plays it like a pro. He doesn’t actually say anything, beyond the usual polite introductions and pleasantries. He just lets his smirk and arched eyebrow and loaded look at Mike do all the talking for him, knowing damn well Mike knows how to read him and will understand perfectly that while Harvey’s mouth may be saying, “Nice to meet you, Kevin,” his everything else is saying, “ _Seriously??_ **This** guy??”

  
Mike tries to ignore it, he really does. But he and Harvey still work together so they see each other all the time, and Harvey can’t help throwing in these seemingly innocuous little queries about how things are going with Kevin. These sly little digs about how he really admires the way Kevin doesn’t let his lisp hold him back or about how he just read this really great article about hairplugs, and while it wasn’t relevant to him of course, he could probably find it for Mike to pass on to Kevin if he ever wanted to do something about that receding hairline and bald spot.

 

And every time Kevin comes to meet Mike for lunch Harvey always seems to be passing by Mike’s office at just that exact moment and somehow, because that’s just his life, Mike’s lunch dates keep ending up getting hijacked by his ex, and his current whatever he is (boyfriend seems a little strong, especially as they haven't even slept together yet) is so taken in by the Specter charm that he doesn’t even seem to mind.

  
Even when he meets Kevin outside of work Harvey just keeps popping up (Mike really shouldn’t keep telling Donna what his plans are, but it’s not like the woman won’t magically find out for herself and, no, he doesn’t keep telling her because subconsciously he’s hoping that she’ll blab all to Harvey, thank you very much) and crashing their dates.

Going to see the new Marvel movie? Well, whaddya know, look who just happens to be in line behind us! Why, it’s Harvey, and why, yes Kevin, he’d love to “…sit with you guys, if you’re sure I wouldn’t be imposing?”

Mike’s a quick study. It doesn’t take him long to learn the drill. He knows Harvey will be all sweetness and light, smooth as silk and charm personified. Right before he strikes up a seemingly innocent conversation about something he knows Mike is passionate about and in doing so manage to highlight the fact that Kevin and Mike have very different opinions on things. And Kevin doesn’t even know he’s being played. But Mike does, and it’s really beginning to piss him off.

  
But what’s pissing him off even more is that Harvey’s plan is actually working! All those annoying little habits of Kevin’s, all those silly little differences of opinion over who to side with in ‘Captain America: Civil War’ that would have sparked off some classic banter and trading of barbs with Harvey, but which just lead to a bloodless, “Well, I guess we’ll just agree to differ,” from Kevin, etc, etc, that he’s been turning a blind eye to thus far are now all beginning to grate on his nerves.

But he doesn’t want to give Harvey the satisfaction so he grits his teeth and tries not to snap Kevin in two (yeah, right, as if he could; the guy puts on a better gun show than the NRA) when he doesn’t get a reference Mike knows Harvey would have, or when he misquotes something, but it’s not funny like when Harvey (very occasionally) slipped up and Mike could tease him about it all night, until Harvey finally said, “Come here, lippy,” and banished any further taunts from Mike’s lips with the firm press of his own.

  
It all comes to a head one night when they’re driving home from a restaurant and they’re giving Harvey a ride because, yes, would you believe it, he just _happened_ to be dining in that same restaurant that night, but his date cancelled last minute and, “… well, if you’re sure you wouldn’t mind then I’d love to join you guys.”. (Mike is really gonna kill Donna for this.)

  
Traffic’s light and Kevin is doing most of the talking, but Mike and Harvey aren’t really listening. Mike’s driving and Harvey’s in the back. They keep making eye contact in the rear view mirror and it’s so charged Mike can’t believe Kevin isn’t picking up on it because Harvey’s giving him _that_ look.

  
That smouldering, 'I want you right now’, hot as fuck look, and those come to bed eyes, and, Jesus, Mike’s trying to resist, he really is, but he’s only human and, Christ, he’s half hard already and, please, God, don’t let Kevin notice.

  
And then something Kevin says finally catches Mike’s attention and he says, “Wait … what did you just say?”

  
Kevin looks a bit put out when he realises Mike hasn’t really been listening, but he humours him anyway and says, “I was just asking you guys if you’ve ever seen 'The Italian Job’ and talking about how beautiful Venice is in that movie.”

  
Mike’s eyes immediately cut to Harvey’s again in the mirror, but this time the hot as molten lava look has been replaced with one of amusement and that infuriating, goddamn sexier than it has any right to be, know-it-all smirk is firmly in place.

  
But Mike isn’t a jerk. So he gently says to Kevin, “Um, I think you mean how beautiful _Turin_ is in that movie, Kev.”

  
Now Kevin’s a fairly patient guy, but he doesn’t like being corrected, and especially not when he knows he’s right, so he gets a little snippy and insists “No, _Michael_ (because if Mike’s gonna call him Kev when he knows he hates it then he’s damn well gonna retaliate and call him Michael, knowing he hates _that_ ), I know you’re something of a film buff, but it was definitely Venice”.

  
They argue back and forth and Mike _insists_ it was Turin and Kevin just as assuredly insists it was Venice, and all the while Harvey says nothing. Then Kevin mentions the scene “… where the safe drops into the _canal_ , Michael! Like the ones they have in, you know, _Venice_!“ And suddenly the penny drops for Mike…

  
“Kevin … have you been talking about the 2003 _remake_ of the original 1969 movie this whole time??”

  
“Original movie?” Kevin asks, clearly receiving this information for the first time, and Mike doesn’t miss the low snort from the backseat, and that is _it_! He is going _off_!

  
“Yes, Kevin, the _original_ movie!! Not the shitty, fucking Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch remake! And while we’re talking movies, _no one_ thinks 'The Godfather III’ was the best one in the franchise, Han _did_ shoot first, and George Lazenby was _not_ the best fucking Bond!!!”

And Mike knows he’s probably going to feel really guilty about that little outburst later when he calms down, but right now it feels fucking fantastic to get all that of his chest.

  
The rest of the journey is spent in stony silence. Mike keeps his eyes firmly away from the rear view mirror. They drop Harvey off first with a muttered, “Thanks, see you tomorrow”, from him and a murmured, “Yeah, no problem, see you tomorrow”, from Mike.

  
Unsurprisingly enough, when they get to Kevin’s place he doesn’t invite Mike in. They sit in the car for a few moments, not saying a word, until Kevin takes pity on Mike, who until now he didn’t see how all the puppy references applied to, but right now he sees it plain as day.

  
But it’s not the happy, bouncing, enthusiastic, joyful pup he sees. It’s the pining, pathetic, kicked when it’s down, suffering from separation anxiety pup. And he knows who he’s pining for. Because Kevin may not have went to Harvard, and he may not be a walking encyclopaedia of movie trivia, but he’s not stupid and he’s not fucking blind either. He knows exactly who the puppy’s anxious about being separated from.

  
So he very gently breaks up with Mike, who actually looks relieved that he’s not the one who had to say the words, and as he steps out of the car the last thing he says to Mike is, “Harvey’s a very lucky man”.

  
And as Mike turns the car around and drives away in the direction they just came from instead of towards his own apartment, Kevin knows Harvey isn’t gonna have to wait until tomorrow to see his pup.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like saying hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments or over on tumblr where I'm also known as novemberhush. I promise not to shout at you if you hold different opinions on movies than me! ;-)


End file.
